To love or to not That is the question
by ChilledKitsune
Summary: Hi my name is naruto uzumaki and I'm in love with a kid who loves to burn things and carries around a teddy bear that can rip your face off... yeah nothing strange here. Watch as I try to cope with my feelings and see if I admit my love to her. Or just come to watch Tibbers eat teemo. Rated m for teemo and lulu refernces and for naruto going crazy for Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me chilledkitsune. Yeah I know that I have my rewrite to upload so expect that in a while like 2 to 3 weeks. This is mainly a side project and will be updated when I have time so lets begin.**

* * *

_I am writing this mainly for my own reasons_

* * *

" Am I a pedophile ? " Naruto asked Teemo

" Yeah Naruto you are. " Teemo said laughing.

It had been a year since Naruto the Tricky Shinobi had been add to the cast of champions.

" You know what Naruto, I thought you would have liked Ahri or Riven. Never had I thought that OP Bijuu would fall in love with the league's little annie. " Teemo said nudging Naruto with his elbow while Naruto blushed.

Naruto remember how his crush on Annie started.

It was his first game ever and he was paired with Shen, Teemo, Vi, and Sona.

" Hey noob " Teemo said as he hobbled towards mid.

"Buy yourself some wards, a long sword, and some health potions then head towards bot kay."

Naruto proceeded to do just that.

As Naruto stood some ways ahead of his outer turret he heard a little voice say something

" Have you met Mr. Tibbers ? "

Curious naruto start to jog foward only to see a little girl in pink skip with a teddy bear in her hand.

Annie start to skip towards him while Naruto just stood there confused

Naruto then heard a voice announce that the minions were spawning

Naruto then turned back to look at the little girl only to see that she had disappear when in reality she had walked into the bush besides him.

Naruto then jogged back to his turret when he saw what looked like purple things with swords come towards him and attack

Acting on instinct, Naruto struck back and proceeded to kill the minion wave.

After he was done, he turned to go back towards his turret when he saw the same little girl shoot a fireball at his minion.

He then saw a yellow flash of light appear around her and then watch amazed as she then shoot a wave of fire at his remaining minions.

Deciding that he should stop her, Naruto charged up a rasengan and dashed towards her however that was soon stopped as what naruto could best describe as a walking green glowstick with a latern stop him with his hook.

Annie then unleashed everything she had at him while Naruto took it all.

When Naruto was finally released, he tried to run away only for the walking glowstick to smack him with his hook.

Needless to say Naruto was gonna have a bad time.

It was later in the same game that he would be introduce to or as Naruto like to call him sometimes Tora #2.

Because Naruto had a early death he had trouble keeping up with the little girl and her massacre of Naruto's minions.

Naruto had just successfully take down a turret and he even got a kill when he and his team went for dragon and Naruto smack Thresh with his rasengan.

Naruto was currently jogging with a minion he named Frank and he had gotten attached to him quickly as he had been the only one alive when he and Naruto took the tower.

Sadly Naruto was kicked out of his thoughts as the same girl popped up and shoot her fire ball at Frank who then disintegrated.

" No Frank ! " Naruto yelled as he quickly charged up a rasengan and dashed towards the little girl only for her to say " Go Tibbers. "

Naruto wondered who Tibbers was until he saw a 8 foot bear that had appeared out of fire standing before him.

To this day he stills say that he stopped because Tibbers shocked him, not because he was scared.

Tibbers proceeded to smack Naruto across the face while Annie provided support with her painful fire attacks.

Naruto walked into the lobby after his game with burnt clothing and some frost on his hair from Anivia.

Naruto sat next to Teemo who had a lot of frost on his front and tear on the back part of his shirt.

" What happened ?" Naruto asked as he eyed Teemo up and down

"I got madlifed and ran into a ice wall. How bout you ? " Teemo asked upset, Thresh just had to rip his favorite shirt.

" I got attacked by a giant bird and owned by a little girl and her teddy bear. How do you think I feel. " Naruto said miffed that a little girl beat him.

" Ahh you went against Annie that explains the burnt clothing. " Teemo said remembering his first time with Annie. He was still scared of Tibbers who had tried to eat him or at least it appeared like it because he had ran awaythe second Tibbers appeared and eyed him.

" Who's Annie ? " Naruto asked

Teemo pointed to the little girl who Naruto had seen from his game " She's Annie. "

Annie was on top of Tibbers who had decided to walk to Teemo.

Teemo froze as he saw Tibbers standing in front of him.

" Ello Teemo good game today. Sorry we beat you. " Annie stated as she stared at Teemo

Teemo who was very intimated by the giant teddy said no problems and scurried away leaving Naruto and Annie alone .

" So you're Annie. " Naruto said as he eyed the little girl

" Yup and your Mr. Naru. Sorry I burnt you. " Annie said in a sad voice

Naruto just waved his hands in front of him and told her not to worry about it.

Sona then came amd took Annie to sleep since while she was a scary opponent in game she was still a child.

* * *

Naruto was broken out of his memories as Annie came running towards him and jumped into his lap.

Chuckling Naruto helped her get comfortable while she was laughing at Teemo who had to deal with a Mr. Tibbers sitting next to him.

" Naruto, did you see my ace today ? "Annie said while laughing

Naruto just laughed with her and said " Yes I did Annie and it was amazing. " Naruto said back as he patted and rubbed her head

Annie then yawned and said " bye bye Naru. Sleepy time is here "

Letting Annie go Naruto just sighed and looked at Teemo who looked at him slyly.

" Did you like your little Annie sitting in your lap ? " Teemo said grinning when he saw Naruto blush

" Shut up Teemo. Don't you have something with Lulu today ? " Naruto said as he looked away from Teemo

" Yeah, where gonna try to make a big mushroom again . " Teemo said grinning While walking away, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

**Naruto's q is rasengan. He dashes and hits his target with a rasengan knocking them back. The length and knock back is increase whenever it's leveld up. His w is his shadow clone which creates a double the amount increases by 1 every 2 level ups on it. His E is believe it! Which increases his attack damage and speed by 5 percent. Each level up adds to how long it lastes. His ult is bijuu bomb which is fired until it hits a champion and then it explodes. Each level on it increases the size of the bomb and the blast area while also increasing it's time for slowness. His passive is ninja training which will great naruto a crit every 10 hits.**

* * *

Hey people yeah I'm not dead. I just have a lot of stuff to do. I am writing this on my samsung galaxy tab 3 so yeah. Yes this will be Naruto x Annie. Reason I'm writing this is because I really like Annie so yeah follow, favorite, review, you know do your thing bye


	2. Trouble

** Naruto is 16 in this**

* * *

Naruto blushed cherry red as Annie hugged his leg while nuzzling her face into said leg.

Apparently someone had started a Naruto x Annie blog and it got super popular which resulted in Naruto getting his first skin which he was wearing right now and was the reason why Annie was hugging his leg in the first place.

His skin was a Tibbers outfit and Naruto was so embarrassed when he was forced to wear it the first time, especially in front of Annie too.

" Naruto, you look so cute. You look exactly like Mr. Tibbers. " Annie said as she looked back at Tibbers

Tibbers just snorted and turned away .

Meanwhile Naruto just looked away from the others. It was a pretty known fact that Naruto liked the little child so wuth this it created some heat from the others like Ashe and Master Yi.

" uhh Annie " Naruto said

" Yes ? " Annie said as looked at him

" Can you let my leg go ? I have a game in about 2 minutes . " Naruto said as Annie let him go

Annie nodded and Naruto proceeded to walk down the hallway for the start of the game.

While he was walking he heard some of the of the champions whisphering things like " look, it's the pedophile " and " Why isn't he banned from the league "

'I know it's not right for me to like a child but I just do. I can't help it. ' Naruto thought as he walked.

* * *

It was now night time and Naruto was in his room awake and staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking about how to solve his problem when he heard a knock at the door.

Getting up, Naruto opened the door to see both Caitlyn and Vi outside.

" Uhh Caitlyn, Vi what do you need. " Naruto asked

Caitlyn's facial expression just sadden a bit before she said " Naruto. Someone filed a report on you. "

Naruto being Naruto didn't understand this so he asked " Okay. So what does that mean ? "

Vi told Naruto bluntly " What she's trying to say is that we have to take you in Naruto . "

Naruto was shocked. He knew that something stupid like this would happen but he didn't expect it so soon so just looked at Vi and said " Okay then take me in. I'm ready. "

Vi smirked at Naruto and replied " I can't take Naruto in. He left while Caitlyn and I were asleep. " Vi then grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulders and hurried away.

Naruto was conflicted because he was glad to have friends like Vi and Caitlyn but he was sad that he had enemies as well.

Realizing what he had to do Naruto started packing up the things he would need for his trip.

As Naruto was packing he couldn't stop thinking about Annie.

He knew it was wrong to even be thinking about her at this time but he just couldn't stop.

Naruto then sat down at his desk and wrote a quick letter before putting it in a envelope.

As naruto was walking out his door he saw his costume slumped against the wall and he decided to take it with him since it would be his momento of his happy life before he became a runaway.

* * *

It was morning and Annie was hungry.

As Annie skipped to the cafeteria she noticed that a lot of people were around the TV.

" What's going on ? " Annie asked as she tugged on Riven's pants.

" And in breaking news, League Champion Naruto Uzumaki is wanted after evading police yesturday. Naruto Uzumaki is wanted for child molestation charges. " The news reporter said before a commercial came on

Annie, being a little girl didn't know what was hapoening but since she heard Naruto's name she guessed it involved Naruto.

" Riven, What happened to Naruto ? " Annie asked Riven as she wanted to know what happened to her friend.

Riven just sighed deeply before she said " Naruto is gone Annie and you won't be able to see him again."

Riven was sad for young Annie since she lost a friend in this horrible scandal and she felt sad for Naruto as well because it wasn't his fault he fell in love with a little girl and wuth him even deciding to wait until she was of age made Riven even more supportive since if Naruto could still love Annie until she was older then that meant that they were meant to be.

Annie just started whimpering because she had lost a friend. Annie loved how Naruto would give her what ever she wanted and how Naruto would make her laugh.

Annie's whimpering soon turned into crying as shehad just realized that her best friend hadleft her.

* * *

Ahri looked at the scene with sadness.

Ahri felt sad for Annie as she cried into Riven's shoulder while Riven failed to comfort her.

Ahri clutch the letter in her hand.

She didn't know why It said to to give it to Annie on her 18th birthday but since she suspected that it was Naruto she would at least do this for her fellow Champion.

* * *

**This story will be short and there is like 2-3 chapter's left and one of them might or might not contain a lemon with a grown up Annie. **


End file.
